The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing caller identification services over an Internet Protocol-based network infrastructure.
As communications devices and networks become more advanced, various value-added services have been developed by communications service providers in order to stay competitive in the marketplace. For example, telecommunications services include call forwarding, call blocking, and call tracing, to name a few. Caller identification services have been implemented for wireline and wireless communications, such as circuit-switched telephone networks, IP multi-media subsystem (IMS)-based networks, and cellular networks. For subscribers of multiple types of communications services (e.g., where an individual subscribes to both of a cellular service for a mobile telephone and an Internet Protocol (IP)-based service for another device, such as Internet Protocol television (IPTV)), there is currently no means for providing caller identification information from a telephony network (e.g., cellular, PSTN, IMS, etc.) to an IPTV device.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for delivering caller identification capabilities to IPTV devices where the called device is supported by a telephony network.